scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Daphne
:This article is about the film. For other uses, see Daphne & Velma (disambiguation). Daphne & Velma is a live-action direct-to-video film, based upon Hanna-Barbera's Scooby-Doo Saturday morning cartoons. It was released on DVD, Blu-ray and Digital HD on May 22, 2018.Highfill, Samantha (March 26, 2018). [http://ew.com/movies/2018/03/26/daphne-velma-scooby-doo-movie/ "Daphne & Velma: Scooby-Doo Mystery Gang members get their movie"]. Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved March 26, 2018. Premise Daphne and Velma have been friends online, but now Daphne is moving to Velma's school. There, they discover the brightest students have been disappearing then turning up as zombies. Synopsis Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Daphne Blake * Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Elizabeth Blake * Nedley Blake * Griffin Griffiths * Spencer Smith * Mikayla Martin * Principal Piper Villains: * Carol * Tobias Bloom Other characters: * Olivia * Mr. Nussbaum * Old Man Wetherby * Cassie Miggins * Ben Murphy * Suzi Yoonessi * Mike Wilson * Ryder Rogers * Two-Mop Maggie * Dolores * Nathan * Coach Williams * Violet Johnson * Todd Kelly * Judy Ann Wilcox * Chris French * Michael Mouris * Kristina Davies * Iris Crossland * Hooded figure * Guard * Bloom Innovative janitor Locations * United States ** Ridge Valley, California *** Ridge Valley High School *** Blake mansion **** Daphne's room *** Dinkley home **** Velma's bedroom *** Bloom Innovative ** Crystal Cove * Paris, France ** Eiffel Tower * Argentina * Tokyo, Japan * Baltic Sea * Saturn * Ibiza Objects * Clothe Me Closet * Saturn book * Muffin * Azalea phones * Bloom Bracket * M.A.X.s * Timothy Bot * Conflict couch * Bloom Print * Pizza * Melting engines * Shame stickers * Shame drone * Mop Vehicles * Nedley Blake's car Suspects Culprits Cast Songs Notes/trivia * Filming was announced to having taken place in Atlanta, Georgia in November 2017.Spangler, Todd (November 28, 2017). 'Scooby-Doo' Movie Spinoff 'Daphne and Velma' From Ashley Tisdale in Works". Variety. Retrieved November 28, 2017. * The film had its world premiere at Chicago Comic & Entertainment Expo 2018 (C2E2) on April 7, preceded by a cast and crew panel. * The film actually gives itself a date at the beginning of the film: January 8, 2018. The film is set at least a few weeks to a month long. * Old Man Wetherby is a reference to Stuart Wetherby from the Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! episode * This is the first time Daphne's been depicted as being mixed-race. She has a black mother and a white father. * Daphne mentions the curse of Crystal Cove, which appeared in the Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated TV series. * This is the second live-action incarnation to set the main characters living in California, with the first time being in the theatrical films. The consecutive second live-action incarnation was set in Ohio. * Daphne's iconic headband and scarf come as a result of having to dress herself, after her dad secretly arranged everything with some faux prearranged closet. * Nedley & Elizabeth's names come from their original animated counterparts. * There are no references to Shaggy and Fred, while there are subtle references to Scooby, as Velma wears top with a dog's face and Daphne says dogs like her. * This is the only live-action Scooby-Doo film to be designated a G rating by the MPAA. ** It is also the only live-action Scooby-Doo film to not feature truly supernatural creatures. * This is the first live-action Scooby-Doo film not to have its music score composed by David Newman. Miscellaneous * Disguises: * "Jinkies" count: 3. * "Jeepers" count: 0. * Velma loses her glasses. Cultural references * Some of the background students are named after the crew, such as director, Suzi Yoonessi. * Even though RoboThespian is supposed to be invented by Bloom Innovative, it is actually a real robot made by English company Engineered Arts. * Facebook is mentioned, which seems a tad out of place, considering all the made up social sites covered by Bloom Innovative, which includes their version of Instagram. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or oddities * Velma loses her glasses for the sake of seemingly referencing the long running gag. * It isn't mentioned how long Carol had been pretending to be a teenager at Ridge Valley High or how long Bloom Innovative had been sponsoring the school. She could've been doing it for one year since she was pretending to be a senior. Home media * Daphne & Velma DVD released by Warner Home Video on May 22, 2018. * Daphne & Velma Blu-ray Disc released by Warner Home Video on May 22, 2018. Gallery Videos Daphne & Velma Trailer Images D&V BD cover.jpg|Blu-ray. Quotes References External links * TBA }} * Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Live-action films